Halt the runaway prince
by NymphadoraTonks11
Summary: Prince Halt O'Carrick is the heir to the throne of Clonmel. The catch? He doesn't want it. But his twin brother does, and is prepared to kill to get it. Watch as Halt goes from being a fed-up, runaway prince to the legendary, ass-kicking Ranger we all know and love. But he has to survive apprenticeship first!
1. Assassination attempt 1

**Hya! Thought i'd give this a try, because..you know…Oh and please don't expect a regular update. I may not be able to do that. Oh and please forgive some of the weird parts, my computer played up.**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Am I asleep? No, because I am typing this. So no, I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice series.**

* * *

><p>Meet the royal family of Clonmel; Princess Caitlyn- golden curls and the famous O'Carrick dark eyes, Crown Prince Halt- black hair and dark eyes, Prince Ferris- younger identical twin to Halt, Queen Rhianna- raven curls and sea blue eyes, and King Fabian- black hair and dark eyes, accessorised with the crown of Clonmel.<p>

Halt and Ferris are identical twins separated by seven minutes. As the older twin, Halt is entitled to the throne. Only, thing is, he doesn't want it. And Ferris does. See the problem?

Caitlyn and Halt watched Ferris anxiously. He had spent more and more time holed up in the library. But the thing is; Ferris hated the library. So yeah, they had a reason to be alarmed.

"I saw him looking at a book of poisons yesterday!" Caitlyn hissed. Halt didn't seem surprised.

"Sh! Not here. In my room." And they carefully crept in Halt's bedroom, where Caitlyn promptly flopped onto the bed.

"He's going to try and kill you!" Caitlyn moaned. Halt nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid so."

"But he can't have _possibly _finished making the poison by now!" Caitlyn stated. But it was just wishful thinking. And they both knew it too.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesties, I bring you shellfish for the honourable Prince Ferris!" The cook announced. Halt could've cheerfully throttled her. And Caitlyn felt the same. But naturally, their parents were delighted.<br>_Anything _for their_ dear, sweet_ Prince Ferris! Ferris loved shellfish so it was a regular meal at Dun Kilty. Servants set the plates of shellfish in front of them, and left. But no one noticed Ferris smile to him  
>himself. Halt frowned. Something was worn with his shrimp. It tasted so <em>weird<em>…but then he dipped it in the sauce and the problem was solved. Next to Halt, Caitlyn noticed that he looked a little pale.  
>"Halt? Are you alright?" Halt was not, in fact, alright. He hastily stood up and made a dash for the hallway. To his credit, he got into the hallway. There, he collapsed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shush! The Prince is waking up!" Halt's head spun and he felt like hell.<br>"What happened?" He asked groggily. The kind nurse smiled at him.  
>"Food poisoning. A very severe case too." But Halt knew better. He instantly thought of what Caitlyn had said. <em>"I saw him looking at a book of poisons yesterday!" <em>But he said nothing. The only reason his parents were still happy was because of Ferris. Ferris; a lying, manipulating, scheming, murdering, heartless their. Yet, to his parents and everyone else, he was a sweet, social, friendly boy. Whereas Halt was anti-social, grim and unsmiling.  
>"How long have I been unconscious?"<br>"Five days." WHAT? FIVE DAYS?  
>"Oh." He said simply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Relax, this is only chapter one. Heaps more to go! Reviews appreciated, so I know if anyone like this or not. Or i'll delete it.<strong>

**-Tonks**


	2. Assassination attempt 2

**To Lizzy- Thanks! It happens to me a lot. **

**To moniquebowman- Rhianna means 'great Queen' and is of Welsh origin and Fabian means 'bean-grower' and is of Latin origin. Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated. Thought ight like to know, I almost died when I saw your username. I have a friend with the surname 'Bowman'! Anyhow, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Huh? What's that? I'm not John Flanagan? NOOOOOOOOO! I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice series!**

* * *

><p>Halt's ears were ringing, but Caitlyn wasn't quite finished with him.<br>"So next time, DON'T EAT THE SHRIMP!" After Halt had recovered from his poisoning, Caitlyn had taken it upon herself to become his shadow. A very noisy shadow, but a shadow nonetheless. Ironically, the one time Caitlyn did not accompany Halt would be the time Ferris cooked up another plot.

"I know Caity! It won't happen again." Caitlyn merely 'humphed.' Halt eyed her wearily.

"Look Cait, i'm just going outside. I'll be too near people for Ferris to try anything." Halt would later on in life learn to always expect the worst. That way, you can't be surprised. But alas, Halt was not yet the legendary Ranger of Araluen. Caitlyn's eyes widened in distress, but she saw the sense in what Halt had said.

"Fine," she grumbled. "but be quick!" And Halt was. He threw a pillow at Caitlyn and bounded out through the door before she could react.

* * *

><p>Ferris was beyond annoyed. He had messed up the Monkshood poison and had only succeeded in Making Halt extremely ill. He headed outside for inspiration and caught sight of Halt walking towards the forest. An idea struck him. Now, Ferris was not, in any way, shape or form, a creative boy. But he had a brain and he he could use it. No matter how bad the ideas were. He scrambled up onto the battlements and shoved the waiting pile of roof tiles down below, onto Halt. He heard a cry of pain and ducked down, heading back towards the castle, smirking evilly.<p>

* * *

><p>Halt blanched. The starch white bandages covering his legs were soaked with crimson blood. <em>His<em> blood.  
>"It seems, Prince Halt, that this is becoming a habit." The nurse announced, amused. Halt glared at her. Alice was a kind old nurse, she just liked to tease.<p>

"But don't worry, it actually looks worse than it is." Alice reassured him. Halt hoped so. Caitlyn was going to murder him...unless Ferris beat her to it. He had seen his twin ducking down on the battlements. Halt sighed. Oh the joys of being Halt...

* * *

><p><strong>Hya! Thanks for reading! Reviews always welcome, and flames are useful for roasting cyber marshmallows.<strong>

**-Tonks**


	3. Assassination attempt 3

**Hya! I'm back! Sorry for the change of writing, but it suits my needs better. Blame the long wait on a camping trip.**

**Disclaimer: *Blinks* Wow, I actually thought for a moment that I owned the Ranger's Apprentice series. But I don't.**

* * *

><p>Father made me and Ferris go salmon fishing. Worst idea ever. Neither of us even like fishing! And I didn't get to see Caitlyn either! I like silence, but this is plain stupid. No one's talking. But he did try to kill me. I watched my line carefully and sighed, catching sight of the huge knot. It was snagged. I leant over to under tie it, when I was shoved into the water! I struggled for air, but all that I inhaled was water. I managed to surface, and noticed that Ferris was holding out an oar. Foolishly thinking that he wanted to help, I reached out for it. My mistake. A searing pain went through my shoulder and I was drowning once more. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. My vision was going black at the edges and my mind was going numb. In a last-ditch effort, I seised a fistful of reeds and manage to haul myself out of the water. I coughed and spluttered as my lungs desperately repelled the water in my lungs. I could've sworn that the air tasted like honey! I think I laid there coughing for an hour before even thinking about moving. Eventually, I managed to move. my aching muscles. With an enormous effort, I somehow staggered back to Dun Kilty and back to the palace. I shoved the doors open to Ferris' room. Ferris immediately sprang to his feet.<br>"Halt! Thank Gorlog your alive!"

"Oh really? So the shrimp was an accident? And the tiles? _And _the boat?" Ferris looked frantic.

"Yes! All accidents!"

"You disgust me Ferris. Nothing is worth the throne." I snarled, and strode out of the room. What I saw made me freeze in place. My father, deathly pale and muttering nonsense under his breath, was laying on a stretcher.

He had been poisoned.

No doubt that Ferris intended on getting father and I out of the way, before claiming the throne. He truly disgusted me. But also, I felt a little bit of pity. If he had ben born seven minutes earlier everything would've been alright.

But it wasn't.

I turned on my heel and down the corridor, stopping only long enough for my shoulder to be set and wrapped by a nurse. I heard bells. Father was dead. Ferris would be spreading news of my _'tragic _and _untimely _death.' IF the nurse who saw me told Ferris, he would be king. He could have her killed. I turned tail and tracked down Quinn O'Shannon. He had always hated Ferris and done me and Caity favours. He was only a year older than me, and I was convinced he could help. I was right. Quin told he in hushed tones that my best chance was to go to Araluen by boat. Ferris wouldn't find me there. I thanked him and made him promise to look after Caitlyn. Voices and footsteps echoed through the hallway. Ferris; trying to kill me. The voices were getting louder. I looked around for an escape route. The window! Ah, bless you castle designers! I jumped out the window, wincing as my shoulder flared in pain.

"He's over there!" Someone shouted. I looked over my shoulder. They were closing in on me. I bolted and headed straight for the forest, a lovely place with Pritchard; a funny man who told me about archery and moving without being heard. But now, the forest seemed forboding and shadowy. Then I heard the barks. DOGS? Oh Gorlog. I was in trouble. I ran for the docks, hoping I could somehow reach it before I died. I was intercepted by a dog, it's fangs dripping with saliva. It looked feral. I froze with fear. Then a saxe knife sailed through the air, and the beast was dead. I looked into the eyes of Pritchard and bobbed my head in gratitude. I ran onto the docks, and hid behind some crates on a random ship headed for Araluen. Looking back, I saw my brother's furious face.

Only when I was sailing away did I realise that I hadn't said goodbye to Caitlyn.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hope you did! Thanks to anyone who followed, reviewed, favourite and read this story. <strong>

**-Tonks**


	4. Storms an d stowaways

**What on earth gave you the idea that I was finished with this story? Because I'm not. I just had to go on a super long camping trip. And thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own the Ranger's Apprentice series.**

* * *

><p>"OI! Wake up boy!" A voice shouted. Halt stirred immediately. The captain of the ship was leaning over him. And he was a stowaway. Brilliant! Just great.<p>

"What are you doing on my ship?"

"I just needed to get away from Hibernia." Halt said quietly. The man laughed. It was a gruff, uncaring laugh.

"Well now you get off!" Halt had to do a double take.

"Here? But we're in the middle of the ocean!" It did not help that at that particular moment, Halt's stomach suddenly became queasy.

"And off you go!" Halt, who had formerly been a delicate shade of green due to seasickness, turned a chalky white. He was thrown overboard before he could so much as open his mouth. Halt struggled to the surface of the ocean and gasped for air. Halt looked up. A storm was coming. Was the whole world against him?! Halt starting swimming. He could see a faint outline against the horizon. Land. It was obvious that the ship's crew had no intention of helping him, so Halt swam for his life. All the while, the waves were swelling up and becoming choppy. Halt was really struggling. Then the rain started. Huge droplets thundering down out of the sky like an overturned bucket! Halt was pushed around like a china doll.

"HELP!" Halt yelled, but his voice was lost in the thundering storm. He could see another wave coming. It was far larger than the others. In that moment, he knew that all hope was lost. He closed his eyes and said goodbye to Caitlyn.

* * *

><p>A man and his apprentice were walking along the streets of a village. They were wearing unusual grey-green, mottled cloaks. The apprentice just so happened to spot a sickly looking boy stumbling along next to an elderly woman.<p>

"Rowan! Rowan! Who are they?" Rowan sighed. Apprentices and their questions! But then he too had a glance, and like his apprentice, was intrigued. Though neither knew why.

"Well Crowley, we'll just have to take a look." As they drew nearer, they realised that the woman was merely helping the boy towards the village. Then, she abandoned him. Rowan frowned. That wasn't kind.

"All you alright?" He asked. The boy looked up wearily. He was soaked to the skin and looked ill. Rowan and Crowley almost squirmed as they met the boy's gaze. His dark eyes were uncanny.

"I'm alive, I suppose." Crowley wasn't satisfied.

"Why are you wet?"

"I was thrown overboard during a storm."

"How did you survive?"

"At the last minute, a boat arrived and helped me on board."

"But don't you have a place to go?" The boy shook his head.

"What's your name?" Crowley demanded.

"Halt."

"What?"

"My name is Halt." Crowley and Rowan exchanged a glance. Crowley excited, Rowan wary.

"If you don't have a place to go, you can come with us!" Halt eyed him distrustfully.

"Why?"

"B-because! You're sick and we can help!" Crowley spluttered. Halt raised an eyebrow. It was an expression he had used when Ferris had done something particularly stupid. Rowan decided to intervene.

"Look," he said kindly. "you have nowhere to go. You can stay with us until you have somewhere to go. I promise you that we're not thieves, or vandals. In fact, we arrest said thieves and vandals." Halt considered this. They seemed nice enough, and it was better than shivering to death. He nodded.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Crowley suddenly realised how quiet Halt's voice was. He spoke quietly, but his voice was easily audible.

"I don't know your names." Halt said unexpectedly.

"I'm Crowley, and this is my mentor Rowan." Halt nodded to signify that he understood. And the three set off for the Ranger's cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this better? I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it's harder than it seems to write about Halt's life. At least I'm trying! Anyway, I never give up on a story. EVER.<strong>

**-Tonks**


	5. Introductions

**Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated. I know that the language in Hibernia is the same as in Araluen, but for the sake of the plot, please ignore that fact. Did I write Halt OK? Because i'm a girl. It's hard. I added in "you stole my thunder", because my friends have been saying that a lot. It's annoying actually...**  
><strong>Conscience: Shut up and write!<strong>  
><strong>Me: But-<strong>  
><strong>Conscience: No buts! *glares*<strong>

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. I. Don't. Own. The. Ranger's. Apprentice. Series. At. All. I. Only. Own. The. Plot. Bunnies. I. Hunted. In. The. Depths. Of. My. Imagination.**

* * *

><p>I am ashamed to report that it took Halt several moments to realise where he was. Ok...It may have been minutes. NO! It was NOT half an hour...Anyway, when Halt DID realise where he was he got up out of bed and walked downstairs. Rowan was already awake and making breakfast.<br>"Morning Halt!" He said cheerfully.  
>Halt had been staying with the two Rangers for a week now. And he STILL took half an hour to realise it wasn't a dream. But the Ranger's cheerful tone was one Halt was unaccustomed too. Even Caitlyn had rarely used that tone, as their mother had made her suffer through lessons of grace and elegance. Through all of which Caitlyn slouched and ran into doors.<br>"Morning." Halt replied as he sat down at the table.  
>"How's your shoulder?" Halt considered this briefly. When they had been halfway to the cabin Crowley had noticed Halt's broken shoulder. They had immediately marched Halt to Winifred, a nurse who was a force to be reckoned with if someone failed to treat a wound. She had set his shoulder and put it in a sling. At Dun Kilty, if Halt had worn a sling it would've been considered a show of weakness. But here, thousands of miles away, Halt could speak his mind and wear a sling without having to ignore the disapproving looks of his father and the scornful gaze of Ferris. Caitlyn, for her part, had told him that they could stuff socks in their mouths for all she cared.<br>"Better." Halt said simply. Rowan nodded, smiling a little. At that moment, Crowley stumbled down the hallway looking like a drunken man. He immediately grabbed a cup of coffee and, clutching the mug like a lifeline, sunk into his seat. Halt raised an eyebrow.  
>"What happened to you?" A week ago, he wouldn't have asked the question sounding so amused. But this was Araluen, not Hibernia, and he felt more secure with Rowan and Crowley than he ever had at Dun Kilty.<br>"Had to get up at the crack of dawn to muck the stables at the castle." Crowley muttered darkly. Halt's lips twitched upwards.  
>"May I ask why?" Crowley looked up.<br>"It involved Pauline, Rose, Cara, a noble and a rotten apple." Halt threw a confused look at Rowan. Rowan merely shrugged and mouthed, 'no idea!' Suddenly, Crowley brightened.  
>"You don't know them yet! I could introduce you!" Halt thought it inhuman how someone could bounce in a seat so much shortly after being a brain-dead zombie. But then again, it's Halt's opinion and the topic was Crowley. Strangely, Rowan agreed.<br>"An excellent plan Crowley. You can introduce Halt to everyone!" Rather belatedly, Halt realised that Rowan smirking was not good. Especially if it's at someone's expense. Halt glared at Rowan. Crowley suddenly looked thoughtful, all bounciness gone.  
>"Halt, you have nowhere to go right?" Halt cocked his head to the side.<br>"Correct."  
>"Would you like to become a Ranger?" Behind them, Rowan choked on his coffee and had to be thumped on the back.<br>"Crowley! You stole my thunder." He grumbled. Halt looked from Rowan to Crowley, and back.  
>"You really want me?" He said in a small voice. Crowley nodded vehemently. Halt smiled. Actually smiled. THE Halt. Smiling. The world stopped spinning. Time halted. Not really, but it's still amazing!<br>"Thanks. That would be honoured." But then stopped smiling to give his signature glare as Crowley was reminded by Rowan that Halt was going to be introduced.  
>"But first Halt, change!" And Halt was given the Ranger's unofficial uniform and dumped unceremoniously into his room. Halt shook his head, smiling slightly, and examined his clothes. Green and brown woollen fabric. He changed and reluctantly set off towards his doom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cara! Rose! Pauline!" Crowley yelled gleefully. Three apprentice Couriers turned around. Cara had brown hair in a chin-length bob that enhanced her sharp looking face and her eyes were an icy blue. Rose had waist-length auburn hair (done back in a plait), eyes as dark as Halt's and a soft-looking face. Pauline had long blonde hair (done up in a ponytail) and steely grey eyes. Halt mentally struck Crowley with a lightning bolt. He did NOT want to talk to anyone, much less girls who knew Crowley.<br>"Hello Crowley!" Pauline said warmly. Crowley beamed.  
>"I'd like to introduce you to my friend Halt." Halt cursed in Hibernian under his breath.<br>"I'm Cara."  
>"Pauline."<br>"Rose." Halt nodded to acknowledge them. Crowley assumed a long-suffering expression.  
>"Halt, can you please, for once, not be taciturn?" He begged. The girls seemed amused.<br>_"Only with Caitlyn."_ Halt replied. In Hibernian. Crowley's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped.  
>"HALT!" He whined. "That's not fair! I'm not Hibernian!" Halt said nothing. Crowley turned to the girls.<br>"Halt doesn't speak much. But when he does he's extremely sarcastic and enjoys making fun of me." Cara grinned.  
>"Like me then. I think we'll get along just fine Stop!" Halt frowned.<br>"Stop?" Cara bobbed her head, grinning wickedly. Halt did not like that grin.  
>"Seeing as your name is Halt, Stop." Halt glared at her. Cara flinched. Pauline, Crowley and Rose stared at Halt in amazement.<br>"What?" Halt asked uncomfortably.  
>"No one's glare has ever made Cara flinch before." Rose explained softly.<br>"I'll say!" Cara explained. "Halt, your glare is like a thunderstorm!" Halt raised an eyebrow. Pauline had to duck her head to hide her laughter.  
>"QUICK! HIDE!" Crowley hissed. Everyone whirled around to see a man striding angrily towards them. They didn't know who he was, or why he was mad at them, but only a fool would've stayed. Halt vaulted over a barrel and immediately disappeared from sight, Crowley used his cloak to blend in. Rose crouched behind a flower pot<br>(A/N: pun intended), Pauline had strode into the middle of a large group of people and Cara hid in a haystack. The man looked around but couldn't see them. He scowled and marched off. Rose started to stand up but Crowley pulled her down. After a minute he stood up and the others followed.  
>"That was close!" Pauline exclaimed. Rose frowned. Halt had a weird look on his face.<br>"Do you know him Halt?" Everyone looked at Halt. He nodded.  
>"He was my Gallic teacher. Very bad temper." Crowley threw his hands in the air.<br>"You didn't tell me you had a Gallic teacher!" Once again, Halt raised an eyebrow.  
>"You never asked." He replied shortly. Then a stern-looking lady strode towards them.<br>"Pauline! It's time to go." Strict as she looked, her voice was gentle.  
>"I have to go. See you around?" Everyone nodded. Then Rose and Cara said they had to leave when Pauline left, and Crowley and Halt were left to walk back to Rowan. A they entered, Rowan looked up from his report.<br>"How'd it go?"  
>"I've been deemed 'Stop' by a girl with a wicked grin." Halt marched straight to his room.<br>"It was Cara." Crowley explained.  
>"That explains a lot." Rowan laughed.<br>"I can hear you laughing." Halt's muffled voice rang. Rowan and Crowley immediately stopped. For three seconds. Then they continued laughing.

**Like it? Reviews welcome, they tell me if people like this. Even constructive criticism and flames welcome. If you can see anything glaringly wrong, please let me know. Thanks!**  
><strong>-Tonks <strong>


	6. Halt's doom

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited. It does wonders to my self-esteem. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Ranger's Apprentice series!**

* * *

><p>Halt swore as his grip on the saxe knife slipped. Clutching his injured finger, he hastily bandaged it with a strip of cloth. Rowan shook his head.<br>"Honestly Halt! What could've possibly been as puzzling as to make you, of all people, lose focus?" Halt said nothing. The truth was, he had been thinking of Caitlyn. Crowley shared a look with Rowan. Halt instinctively took a step back.  
>"What?" Halt asked. Rowan mouthed 'behind you!' Halt sighed and turned around. Rosalind, Pauline's mentor, was standing there.<br>"Halt, Crowley, I want you to escort Pauline, Rose and Cara on a mission." Rowan stepped forward with his best i'm-trying-to-charm-you smile.  
>"They'd be delighted Rosalind." Rosalind narrowed her eyes at Rowan.<br>"Don't even think about it Rowan." She turned to Halt and Crowley. "Boys, they'll be here tomorrow at nine 'o' clock." And she strode off. Halt whirled around.  
><em>"What was that about?"<em>  
>"Halt, English please." Crowley begged. Halt frowned. He <em>was<em> speaking English!  
><em>"I am!"<em>  
>"Halt, you're speaking Hibernian." Rowan said simply.<br>"Oh." Then Halt looked at the retreating Rosalind.  
>"We're doomed aren't we." Both Crowley and Rowan nodded.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short! But I needed the divide between now and the next chapter. Oh, and it'll probably be a few days before there'll be another chapter.<strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	7. Bandits and agony

**I am currently writing this whilst I am sleep-deprived for fear of cockroaches. Am I forgiven for the shortness of this chapter? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And in this chapter Pauline/Halt pairing will begin! I adore my new OCs. Cara and Rose are pretty cool in my opinion! But what do you guys think of them?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE RANGER's APPRENTICE SERIES! *John Flanagan glares at me* Fine, I don't own it...**

* * *

><p>Halt was in agony. Sheer agony. Why Rosalind wanted Crowley and him to escort the girls, would forever remain a mystery. Crowley, of course, didn't mind and was chatting with them. Halt was walking ahead, keeping a lookout. This went on for about an hour, when Halt noticed something odd. A flash of fabric amongst the trees.<br>"Crowley, someone's following us." He muttered, just loud enough for his companions to notice. As Rose turned to look, Crowley jerked her back.  
>"Don't turn around!" He hissed. Rose paled and Cara glared at Crowley for scaring Rose.<br>"Act natural." Halt murmured. Pauline and Cara had a conversation, albeit a slightly forced sounding one. Halt and Crowley worked to keep Rose from panicking. But they were only apprentices, so it was natural that should should eventually slip up. Pauline glanced over her shoulder. A small gesture, but enough to suggest that they had caught on. They were quickly surrounded.  
>"I'm sorry! I just wanted to check!" Pauline cried. Everyone drew out their weapons. The leader of the group stepped forward.<br>"What have we here? A bunch of children. Tell me, what are your names?" They glared defiantly at the man. He shrugged and clicked his fingers. Immediately, a knife was pressed to Cara's throat. She let out a little squeak of terror.  
>"I said, what are you're names?" The man repeated.<br>"R-Rose Surrexit."  
>"Crowley Meratyn."<br>"Pauline Richardson."  
>"Halt." "C-Cara Linsden."<br>The man eyed them.  
>"Shoot the boys." He said shortly. The girls screamed and attempted to come to their aid but were dragged back.<br>"Coward!" Halt spat. The man glared at Halt.  
>"I'm <em>not<em> a coward." Halt raised an eyebrow.  
>"You are. Hiding behind your men. You're a coward." Halt smirked at the look of rage on his face, also dodging the man's sword. Crowley and Halt shot four bandits dead, and stabbed two more with their saxe knives. Pauline, Rose and Cara pulled out their daggers and stabbed the men holding them.<br>"RUN!" Crowley yelled. They needed no second warning. The group of apprentices bolted. They were almost clear, when Pauline tripped and fell over. Halt hauled her up and ignored the pain in his shoulder. Pauline shot a thankful look at Halt. The group ran through the trees, hoping against hope to reach the horses. The quickly mounted and urged the horses into a gallop. Soon, the bandits were far away. Rose fainted from relief, and Cara was still shaking. Pauline was silent and the Rangers constantly scanned their surroundings.

Not a word was said until they reached their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>"Surrexit" means "rose" in latin. I hope I got the spelling right...<strong>  
><strong>I am so sorry! I did it again! I made the chapter short! I am a despicable human being!<strong>  
><strong>Halt: You are.<strong>  
><strong>Me: *glares* Shut up.<strong>  
><strong>Cara: I was almost killed!<strong>  
><strong>Me: As was everyone else. I can make you do the Irish jig!<strong>  
><strong>Halt and Cara: You wouldn't!<strong>  
><strong>Me: I can and have! HA! *Halt and Cara do the Irish jig* <strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	8. Cahin and illegitimate apprentices

**Thanks for not giving up on this story! Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy then my internet DIED! **

**Disclaimer: We've been over this! *pulls out bow and shoots the first person to ask me if I own the Ranger's Apprentice series***  
><strong>Rowan: Anger issues much?<strong>  
><strong>Me: *snorts* I am the author. I can do as I please. Plus, you have Halt as an apprentice so you can't talk.<strong>  
><strong>Rowan: *grumbles*<strong>

* * *

><p>The arrows whizzed through the air and hit the target with a dull 'thunk'. Rowan eyed the target critically. After a moment, he smiled.<br>"Well done Halt! You're getting as good as Crowley." Halt almost smiled as. Crowley scowled. Almost.  
>"Thank you Rowan." Rowan nodded.<br>"But i've been training longer!" Crowley moaned. Rowan cocked his head to one side.  
>"And you spend most of your practice time with Pauline." Halt bent over laughing at Crowley's expression. That's how Cahin found them.<br>"I'm Cahin. Ranger of Hawthorn fief." He said loudly. Everyone whirled around to meet him.  
>"I'm Halt. Rowan's second apprentice."<br>Cahin groaned.  
>"Rowan, have you even notifier the baron and the commandant?" Rowan shifted guiltily. Halt looked from one man to the other. And promptly swore in Hibernian.<br>_"You idiot Rowan! So i'm an illegitimate apprentice?"_  
>"Halt, you're speaking Hibernian again." Halt glared at Rowan. He glared at Crowley. And Cahin. And the baron. And just the world in general.<br>"Let's go Cahin."  
>"WHAT?" Rowan shrieked. Halt turned partially to face his mentor.<br>"We're going to inform the baron." Halt had never seen Rowan look so freaked out.  
>"Without me? I'm coming!" Halt rolled his eyes and followed the odd group. Crowley sniggered, but was immediately silenced by Rowan whacking him on the back of his head.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the length, once again. I had writer's block so I seriously struggled. It's nothing short of a miracle that I updated.<strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	9. The Baron and the closet

**Thanks for telling me what you thought of my OCs Dovewing286! And thanks for the offer Nadia O'Carrick! Can I make you my beta? And thank you to anyone who reviewed, favourited, followed or read this story.**  
><strong>Cahin: Yes, thank you!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Cahin, you were only introduced last chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Cahin: So?<strong>  
><strong>Me: So GET LOST!<strong>  
><strong>Pauline: You shouldn't talk like that!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Once again, i'm the author. I may do as I please. *makes Pauline do a cartwheel* Oh, and I don't own anything other than the plot. *aims bow at you* Got it?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. The baron buried his face in his hands.<br>"Fine, fine. Go. Leave me!" The group need no second telling. The scattered. "The group" consisted of Cahin; sandy-haired, green eyes, Rowan; raven-haired, dark blue eyes, Crowley; blonde hair, blue eyes and Halt; black hair, dark eyes.  
>"Well, that was interesting." Crowley said awkwardly. Halt raised an eyebrow.<br>"Out of all the words you could have chosen, you choose interesting." Crowley look offended. Luckily for him, Cahin stepped in.  
>"It was interesting!" Cahin protested. "Rowan got a verbal tongue-lashing!" Rowan looked scandalised while Halt and Crowley sniggered. Rowan then started yelling at Cahin, Halt was making comments in Hibernian and Crowley had his strikers out and ready for use. That's how Pauline found them.<br>"Boys!" She scolded. Crowley was so startled that he accidentally threw his strikers at Rowan, who slumped onto the floor, unconscious. Cahin then knocked Crowley out before he realised that it was an accident. But Cahin then took a swing at Halt, instincts taking over. Halt promptly swore and ducked the blow, before knocking Cahin out with the butt of his saxe knife. Pauline shook her head, amused. Halt looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He gestured to the bodies, and Pauline understood.

Let's just say that when the three Rangers woke up they panicked.

Understandably, since they were shoved into a closet.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for writing really, really short chapters. But I can't help it! But I can promise you, there'll be more chaptersbecause they're shorter.<strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	10. A history lesson

**Thanks for not giving up on this story! But it's back to my old policy. One review, you get a chapter. Oh, and say hello to my bestie Katrina who has joined fanfiction! *muttering* I can feel her glare right now. See, her name isn't Katrina but I call her by heaps of names. If I don't update soon, I was brutally murdered by her. Now Crowley, do the disclaimer! **  
><strong>Crowley: I don't wanna!<strong>  
><strong>Me: DO IT!<strong>  
><strong>Crowley: NymphadoraTonks11 does not own the Ranger's Apprentice series! *waits until I stop looking then sighs in relief* <strong>  
><strong>Katrina: HELLO! *steals my bow* <strong>  
><strong>Crowley: *cowers under a table*<strong>

* * *

><p>Cahin groaned and rubbed his head.<br>"You couldn't have been more gentle Halt? You have a strong grip!" Cahin was referring to the incident that had occurred earlier on that day. Rowan had been accidentally knocked unconscious by Crowely, then Cahin knocked Crowely out, then Halt knocked Cahin out and Pauline helped him stuff their unconscious forms into a cleaning cupboard. And, needless to say, they weren't gentle about it. Hence the current discussion. Halt shrugged.  
>"I had fun stuffing you into a cupboard." Halt pretended not to notice the glares coming from Cahin, Rowan and Crowley.<br>"Well, I have to go now. Caraway needs me." And Cahin left. But Rowan stood up.  
>"Right boys, today we're chasing bandits that have been causing trouble near a small town named Millennia." He gathered maps and supplies, and they were off on there way. Halt flexed his wounded shoulder, and clambered upon his shaggy brown pony with one electric blue eye and one brown. Her name was Caitlyn. It was the only girlish name Halt knew that wasn't already taken by someone in Redmont. Halt mounted and walked Caitlyn the horse down to the edge of the woods where Crowley and Rowan were waiting. They set off to Millennia.<p>

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the three Rangers were seriously pissed. It was the three of them against twenty bandits. Halt fired three arrows in rapid succession, Crowley stabbed the nearest bandit and Rowan took on the head bandit. Crowley dodged a sword and used his saxe knife to disarm his opponent. Halt was still firing arrows, occasionally stabbing a bandit who got too close. Rowan blocked a blow from the head bandit, and lunged forwards, catching the bandit off guard. His eyes widened and he slumped to the ground. Rowan immediately fired a volley of arrows at a group of five bandits who were attempting to corner Halt. Crowely fired a few of his own arrows, and Halt soundly insulted his attackers. At long last, sweating, bleeding, gasping for air, the battle was over.<strong> (AN: The lack of action in my own story was killing me!)**  
>"We need to alert the Commandant!" Panted Rowan. Halt and Crowley groaned, but stiffly clambered into the saddle nonetheless. They were in for a painful ride.<p>

* * *

><p>Commandant Troy sighed.<br>"Now i'm glad that you took the mission Rowan!" Halt's curiosity was piqued.  
>"How come?" Troy eyed Halt wearily.<br>"A lot of the Rangers in the Corps bought their way in. Some are partially trained, and the rest are lazy asses. But the are a few decent Rangers such as yourself, Crowley and your mentor." Halt scowled. The Corps were just as corrupt a the law system in Hibernian. Halt stormed outside to sulk at the unfairness of it all. Behind him, Rowan sat down and explained the history of the Ranger Corps. That was when Halt realised that he wanted that to change.

He was going to purify the Corps.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this better? Longer?<strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	11. Plans and Moondarkers

**Thanks for the reviews! *subtly edges away from gun***  
><strong>Sorry for the wait, but I was busy. I transferred to a new school.<strong>  
><strong>GracefulLeopard- Thanks! Halt will get Abelard when he is older. Horses don't live as long as humans. And yes, I will do Halt on Will and Gilan. BTW, Halt and Crowley ACTUALLY reform the Corps.<strong>

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>Me: Here's Rose!<strong>  
><strong>Rose: Hello! NymphadoraTonks11 doesn't own anything but the plot bunnies, Cara and I.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Thanks Rose!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait, so we're reforming the Corps?" Crowley asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Halt sighed.<br>"Nooooo! We're catching bunny rabbits!" He drawled sarcastically.  
>"Geez, no need to be so sarcastic!" Crowley exclaimed.<br>"But yes, i'll help." Halt gave a little half-smile. The two boys heard footsteps, and immediately plastered innocent looks on their faces. _Too_ innocent, if you get my drift. Rowan eyed the two boys, before sighing.  
>"I don't even want to know. But anyway, you two have been assigned a mission. You're going to catch the Moondarkers. The briefing is in your saddle bags. You are to leave immediately." As Crowley and Halt hustled out the door, he called;<br>"Oh and boys? Stay safe." The boys nodded and left the Gathering grounds.

* * *

><p>"Sh!" Halt hushed. He had heard a twig snap. Halt signalled for Caitlyn (TH) to be quiet, and Crowley did the same.<br>"So, Arratez, what are you doing?" Crowley asked loudly. Halt gave Crowley a is-that-the-best-you-can-do look. Crowley returned it with a it's-your-name-in-Gallic-so-don't-blame-me glance.  
>"Very well Crow!" The looks returned.<br>"It's a good thing those Moondarkers aren't around!" As soon as it was said, the two boys heard movement amongst the trees. They shared a look, and covertly strung their bows. Halt mouthed 'on three!' 1...2...3! The two Rangers simultaneously fired into the trees. They were rewarded with a howl of pain, and a yelp of surprise. But what they _hadn't_ counted on, was how many Moondarkers had been following them. They immediately recognised Thorgan, the leader, from their briefing. His face was smashed up and heavily scarred, like he had been fighting all his life. He was heavily muscled, and carried a club. Wordlessly, Halt and Crowley dismounted and got into a battle stance. Thorgan have a harsh laugh.  
>"You think you can beat us with your fancy pieces of wood? You're wrong. ATTACK!" Crowley fired at Thorgan, but he dove out of the way. Halt shot at the nearest Moondarkers, before throwing his knives at a Moondarker about to attack Crowley. Crowley stabbed a Moondarker, and rolled out of reach of Thorgan's club. Before long, both boys were breathing heavily and caked in blood. The Moondarkers were smarter than they got credit for. The last of the Moondarkers charged at Crowley, and as planned, both boys were so distracted firing arrows that they forgot about Thorgan. Thorgan brought his club down on Halt's head with a roar of outrage at being defeated. Halt slumped to the ground. Crowley shot Thorgan and rushed to Halt's aid.<br>"It's okay Halt! You're going to be okay!" He cried. Crowley grabbed medical supplies and cleaned the wound as best as he could. A red, sticky substance had coated the back of Halt's head; blood. Crowley ripped of a strip of his tunic and roughly bandaged Halt's head. Halt did not stir. Crowley, with shaking fingers, checked for a pulse. He let out a shaky sigh of relief. It was weak, but it was there. Crowley dragged Halt under a tree, before collapsing with exhaustion. He fell asleep with the comforting hope that someone would find them.

* * *

><p><strong>See? It's longer! *does a happy dance* So please don't shoot me! I know I'm a shoddy author, but I'm working on it!<strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	12. Everybody panics

**I know it's baby steps, but i'm getting better! Honest! Thanks for the reviews. Oh crud! Just realised something. Just remember, i'm still smoothing out the crinkles. And this is slightly AU, but it sticks to the main plot. It'll have many of the same scenes, just altered to fit my plot. And I ****_will _****around to Morgarath and the king. Trust me!**

**Disclaimer: *random object glows***  
><strong>Harry Potter: Hi! NymphadoraTonks11 doesn't own anything but plot bunnies! Wait...Tonks?!<strong>  
><strong>Me: *knocks him out with frying pan Rapunzel-style* OH MY GOSH! WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM? *runs off to google what to do if Harry Potter randomly appears*<strong>

* * *

><p>"IT IS NOT OKAY!" Rowan roared. The baron flinched. He was, to put it simply, rubbish at emotions. Make him deal with a distressed Ranger, and BOOM! Diaster.<br>"I should never have let them go." Rowan muttered fervently.  
>"Nasty little ship-wrecking, apprentice hurting Moondarkers!" Baron Octavian looked up at this.<br>"How do you know they're hurt?" Rowan gave Octavian a are-you-kidding-me-it's-a-Ranger-thing-DUH! look.  
>"I'm going to Rosalind." He said shortly, storming off and leaving Octavian highly confused.<p>

* * *

><p>Rosalind was freaking out. The calmest Courier in the service was freaking out. I don't know about you, but Pauline was mildly afraid. Especially since she was talking to Rowan. Pauline craned her neck to hear a few words.<br>"Halt...Crowley...Moondarkers...missing..." Pauline clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She ran off to where she knew Cara and Rose would be.  
>"Carrie, Rosy! You'll never guess!" She blurted out. Cara turned her icy blue eyes on her, whilst holding a plate Cara and Roses's mentors, Helena and Eileen, simply chose to ignore the fact that their lesson had been interrupted.<br>"What Paula?"  
>"Halt and Crowley are missing!" Rose dropped her plate, and it shattered against the floor. Cara grabbed Pauline and Rose's arms and dragged them outside, where Pauline continued.<br>"Rowan thinks that they've been injured or something." Cara grabbed Pauline's forearm.  
>"Not a word of this to Eileen. Understood?" Pauline nodded solemnly. She didn't want the Courier to panic. Eileen had a unique way off fainting when she was stressed or shocked, only to sit down and pick flowers. No one knew why.<br>"I just hope they're alright." Rose interjected, eyes glistening.

* * *

><p>Cahin rode on. And on. And on. The tree branches whipped around in the wind, and the sky was a stormy grey as he neared the sea. But he had a mission. To find Halt and Crowley. He could see bruised branches, and frowned. Neither boy would leave tracks. But Moondarkers would.<br>He was on the right track.

Halt groaned. His head was killing him. Halt cracked his eyes open. His vision was unfocused and blurry. He turned his head slightly, which proved to be a massive mistake. His head felt like it was being ripped apart. Halt slumped back against the tree. Wait...tree? That was new. But Halt was too tired to care. He slept once more.

Crowley watched anxiously as Halt fell asleep. He was alive, but he needed medical attention. Crowley staggered to his feet. Looking around, he deduced that they were near the ocean. That was where the Moondarkers operated, setting up fake beacons to misguide ships so that they could hijack them and steal loot, only to sink the ship. That was part of the briefing. Crowley stumbled towards the horses, an grabbed food and water from the saddle packs.  
>He had no idea that help was on the way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah. Shoot me. I know it's short, but that was necessary. Next chapter, rescue! And I would appreciate it if someone told me whether this story is worth continuing or not. The world has been strangely silent. <strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	13. Rescue

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favourited or followed! Please check out the start chapters, because i'm slowly fixing them up. Oh and sorry if the chapter's short... and GracefulLeopard, I tried to take your suggestion into consideration, but I couldn't understand what you were hinting at. Flashback was all I understood. So...I tried!**  
><strong>Conscience: You're horrible.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Hey! I tried...<strong>  
><strong>Conscience: So to make it up to GracefulLeopard, make the chapter longer.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Why? I own the Ranger's Apprentice series! <strong>  
><strong>Conscience: *glares* No, you don't. And make it longer.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Fine! But P.S, I know that Ranger horses don't speak immediately to their owners, but just roll with it, kay? And i'm trying to add in some Halt X Pauline, but I suck at writing romance so it ended up more as bromance between Crowley and Halt. So bear with me alright? Thanks.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was past sunup when Cahin finally stopped riding. He had reached his destination. Dead bodies of Moondarkers littered the floor, no doubt the work of the boys. His trained eyes scanned the trees, hoping for a sign of movement.<br>He wasn't disappointed. Lying under a tree, was Halt and Crowley. With a jolt, he realised that Halt had a make-shift bandage wrapped around his head. Cahin hurridly dismounted, not bothering to tie his horse up, knowing that he wouldn't move very far. Crowley, he was pleased to see, was on his feet with hi saxe knife. Halt, he was not pleased to see, was attempting to do the same.  
>"Halt! Get back down for Gorlog's sake!" Cahin saw the two exchange an ecstatic glance as they realised who it was. Halt sunk back down to his knees, and Crowley ran over to him.<br>"Halt got thumped over the head by Thorgan!" Cahin winced. That would've hurt. A lot. He unloaded his medical kit and strode over to Halt. He kneeled down.  
>"Look Halt, this may hurt." Halt gritted his teeth, and nodded his consent, taciturn as ever. Firsy, Cahin cleaned the wound as best he could. Then, he spread a nasty-smelling salve that stung terribly. To top it all off, he re-bandaged the wound. Halt nodded his gratitude. Cahin stood and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Now, would you mind telling me why you couldn't go home?" Crowley and Halt looked uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"This is Caitlyn. She's a beauty, but a real fuss-pot. Specific when it comes to breeding." Bob announced. Halt had told Rowan and Bob that he was from a family of farmers, and that he fell off a ladder which broke his shoulder. That was why he had a broken shoulder when Crowley and Rowan found him.<br>The two men walked a little further over to another pony, but Halt stayed. Something about the shaggy pony intrigued Halt.  
>"Hello." He said softly. Caitlyn turned her head slightly.<br>_**Who are you? **_Halt started. Was the horse really talking?  
>"I'm Halt."<br>_**Caitlyn.**_  
>"Why are you talking to me?" Halt sincerely hoped he wasn't going mad.<br>_**You have good breeding.**_  
>"My brother is a blood-thirsty, family murdering, brat, my mother is a stuck-up aristocrat and my father is a proud, arrogant, nincompoop. You call that good breeding?"<br>_**When you put it like that...**_  
>"Exactly."<br>Bob noticed Halt talking to Caitlyn. Halt said he wasn't of noble ancestry, but Caitlyn seemed to think so. He muttered this to Rowan, who decided to keep an eye on Halt.  
>"She seems to have taken a liken to ya. Wanna keep 'er?" Bob was curious. Halt glanced at Caitlyn, then nodded.<br>"Yes please."  
>"Just be careful lad, she won' take ya if you have, for example, a head wound. She won't trust that ya won' do somethin stupid."<p>

Crowley scowled darkly.  
>"Caitlyn wouldn't take Halt anywhere, but wouldn't let me put Halt on Rusty." Cahin bobbed his head.<br>"Ah. Rowan mentioned something like that." He strode towards Caitlyn, and murmured to her for several minutes. At last, he turned away.  
>"It'll work now." So Halt was helped into the saddle, the temporary camp was packed up, and the trio set off to Redmont.<p>

* * *

><p>It was, thankfully, an uneventful trip. Well, there was a few bandits, but they are extremely dead now. Rowan, Rosalind and Pauline were gathered at the gates.<br>"What happened to Halt?" Rowan called out.  
>"Knock to the head by Thorgan!" Cahin called back. Rowan winced, and immediately started fussing over Crowley and Halt. Rosalind coughed a little to hide a smile, whilst Pauline had the sudden urge to sneeze. Soon, Crowley was awkwardly standing in front of Pauline, red hair gleaming in the sun.<br>"Hi." He said tentatively. Halt snorted.  
>"What he means to say is, I missed you and can I have cake?" Crowley glared at Halt.<br>"It seems that the blow to your head didn't rid you of your amazing sense of humour." Pauline grinned a bit.  
>"What humour? I think that Crowley is humorous whilst Halt is kind of dry." Seeing Halt's raised eyebrow and Crowley's triumphant grin, Pauline realised her mistake, Courier training going out the window.<br>"N-no! I like Halt's sense of humour! Crowley is more annoying-oh bother it all!" And Pauline fled. (A/N: And the Pauline X Halt begins.) The Rangers and Courier stared at the fleeing figure in amazement.  
>"Halt? Why are you so grim?" Crowley said randomly. Halt was taken aback. He had started taking on a grim, taciturn manner when he was younger to annoy his parents and accentuate the difference between Ferris and himself. He supposed that he had just never really dropped it. But instead, he said;<br>"To keep away fools such as yourself."  
>Another day, another lie.<br>All in a day's work for Halt.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya think? Make sure to check out the start chapters!<strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	14. A mission from Rosalind

**Two words. Camping. Trip. Sorry! Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited or followed! All suggestions are welcome. Please re-read the story, because i've redone it!**  
><strong> ; Yes, that's happening in this fanfic. But I'll try and make it interesting. Should it be that they slowly work it out, or that it happens all at once?<strong>  
><strong>She-wolf-shadow; Glad you like it!<strong>  
><strong>Oh, and I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice series...yet. One day I will, no matter what my therapist says!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rowan chewed his lip, deep in thought. He remembered what Bob had said.<br>"Only people with good blood can ride her."  
>Rowan's mouth twitched upwards as he remembered how Halt had been magnificently thrown of his horse, not realising that he needed a code word. Rowan sobered quickly.<br>It was strange. Halt had told them that he came from a small farm in Clonmel. But he had noble blood according to Bob.  
>Rowan groaned. Why did Halt have to be so mysterious? Someone knocked on his door. It wasn't either of his apprentices, because they never knocked and they were outside practicing archery.<br>Rosalind entered.  
>"Hello Rowan." She greeted.<br>"Hello Rosalind." He bobbed his head in her direction. The elegant brunette helped herself to a seat.  
>"I wanted to know if Halt and Crowley will be attending the ball." Rowan almost choked on his coffee.<br>"What ball?" The Courier raised an eyebrow.  
>"The ball on the mission which I was sent to inform you about." Rowan stared at Rosalind.<br>"I'll tell the boys." He said, eyes not leaving her as he backed out the door.  
>Rosalind smiled. It was nice to surprise people. Especially Rangers.<br>Yes, _Rosalind thought,_ especially Rangers.

* * *

><p>Rowan could tell at once that Halt was in full-out Ranger mode. He was moving silently an undetected through the forest. Most people, and Rangers, would search for hours but not be able to see him. As it was, Rowan was barely able to pick him Rowan trained him after all.<br>"HALT! STOP SULKING NEAR THAT OAK TREE AND GET OVER HERE NOW!" Halt promptly stormed over to Rowan, a pained expression upon his face.  
>"How'd you tell Rowan?" He shrugged.<br>"I trained you." But that did not stop Halt's eyebrows from remaining firmly upwards.  
>"Listen boys, you're going on another mission with Pauline and Rose. Not Cara this time. She's busy. But there'll be a ball and you have to attend." Halt reacted the same way Rowan did: he choked, whilst Crowley beamed.<br>"THANK YOU ROSALIND!" And he dragged Halt (who was cursing worse than an angry Skandian and begging with Rowan not to send him) off to town, babbling about fabrics and such.  
>Rowan couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. Rosalind came out from the cabin, took one look at the retreating pair, and promptly joined Rowan on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but I was running out of ideas. And three plot bunnies kicked me today! THREE! But I told them, 'No! I only do one story at a time or i'll never get it done.' They're still thumping. So now my punishment for not updating is a headache. Happy? You should be. But next is...HALT SHOPPING! *laughs hysterically* Can...you...imagine...it?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Readers: So soon? Yey! She's not entirely useless! *cheers* But hang on, IT'S SHORT! **  
><strong>Me: Uh, oops? I'M SORRY! IT WAS HARD!<strong>  
><strong>Halt: YOU'RE MAKING ME GO SHOPPING?<strong>  
><strong>Me: *shifts nervously and eyes doorway* Nooooooo... okay, yes. I DON'T OWN THE RANGER'S APPRENTICE SERIES and are you still going to kill me?<strong>  
><strong>Halt: Yes.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Damn! *runs away*<strong>

* * *

><p>Halt O'Carrick threw Crowley Meratyn in the moat twice, hid his cloak, set his coffee on fire, stole his horse and smashed a plate over his head.<br>He still didn't give up.  
>So here he was, shoppingenduring torture.  
>"So Halt! I'm thinking we could go in our Rangers uniforms, but clean up a bit?" Halt glanced at Crowley, annoyed.<br>"Personally, I don't care what you wear as long as we get the hell out of here." Crowley ignored him, and proceeded to drag Halt around.  
>"Maybe turquoise? No- aqua! Definitely not. Royal purple?" Halt resisted the strong urge to throw Crowley into the nearest water source.<br>"Maybe we should just go in canvas sacks?" Halt suggested sarcastically. Crowley stared at him.  
>"Halt," Crowley said as if talking to a three year old, "canvas was in season last year. This year, it's about leather." Halt looked around for the nearest available water source, finding none, he sighed and reluctantly followed Crowley.<p>

"Ooh! Look at this!" Halt followed Crowley's gaze, and saw a rocking horse.

"So?" Crowley gaped at Halt.

"It's cute! And- oh! That's perfect for mum!"

"Halt? Don't run away!"

"Don't you like purple?"

"Put the knife down."

"No, there are no nearby moats."

"ROWAN!"

* * *

><p>Rowan shifted nervously. Had Halt killed Crowley? His question was answered when the door opened with a bang. A very disgruntled Halt, followed by a sopping wet Crowley, entered.<br>"Rowan! Halt threw me in the moat after I asked him if he liked wearing green!" Crowley whined. Halt stormed past them, muttering 'never again' as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was actually quite hard to write. I just couldn't capture it, so use your imaginations to expand upon it! Next up, PAULINE, HALT AND CROWLEY LOVE TRIANGLE! Hopefully...Damn! I suck at writing romance...<strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	16. Punishment

**Me: Ooh! Thanks for the suggestion GracefulLeopard! And thanks to all who reviewed! WARNING: IT'LL GET MORE SERIOUS SOON! (this IS Halt's life, not a crack-fic) **  
><strong>Merlin: LENGTHEN THE CHAPTERS!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Um...Merlin? I think you're in the wrong fandom.<strong>  
><strong>Merlin: *blinks* Oh. By the way, do you own the Ranger's Apprentice series?<strong>  
><strong>Me: *shifts guiltily* Yes. Of course! *looks at readers* Right? No? Darn! Maybe next time...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rowan, possibly the bravest Ranger in the Corps <em>(not that it was hard, because most were lazy swine who bought their way in), <em>was scared. Terrified out of his wits actually. Halt may be small, but he was scary and dangerous. Rowan suppressed a shudder. Very dangerous. After Crowley came home babbling about moats and knives, Rowan put two and two together: Halt. So, he foolishly decided to take away Halt's coffee. Funny, he never knew that Hibernians were so possessive...and after two months as well!  
>Enough chatter, Rowan was locked outside.<br>With Crowley.  
>Without cloaks.<br>_In the middle of the night._  
><span>Did I mention that it was cold?<span>  
>"HALT! Please! Let us in!"<br>"Let me think..." Halt's sarcastic drawl rang out. "No." Crowley and Rowan sighed. Time to shelve their pride and beg.  
>So they started walking to the Couriers. <em>(Halt had hidden their horses)<em>  
><em>What?<em> They were Rangers. They still had _some_ shred of dignity left.

* * *

><p>Rosalind gaped at the half-frozen, pleading, men. She completely lost her usual composure after opening her door to find the two Rangers begging her to get Halt to surrender their cloaks, coffee, horses and cabin.<br>She didn't ask questions. She just laughed.  
>"H-have you c-considered g-g-going to the b-baron?" Rosalind choked out. The Rangers cursed and left the hysterical Courier.<p>

* * *

><p>Baron Nathaniel blinked. Of course, he had no desire to wake up with his internal organs missing, so he didn't comment. He merely took a pile of papers from his desk and handed them to the Rangers.<br>"Please file your problem, and it'll he shortly dealt with." For some reason, the Rangers flinched at the word 'short.'  
>"Small is bad." Rowan muttered.<br>"And dangerous." Murmured Crowley.  
>"And coffee-depriving."<br>"Nasty little Hibernians." Nathaniel looked from Ranger to Ranger and decided he didn't want to know. Instead, he tapped the letter in his pocket and concealed a smile.  
>"Would you consider going to the woods?" He asked randomly. The Rangers blinked.<br>"Good plan..."

* * *

><p>Halt smirked. (A very scary sight.) His plan worked perfectly. He had notified Rosalind and the Baron that Rowan and Crowley would be coming, and instructed them to send them to the woods. Rosalind would recommend the baron, and the baron would recommend searching the woods where they would be caught in a series of trip wires and traps.<br>Halt sighed happily.  
>Revenge was sweet.<br>Then he saw the letter.

* * *

><p>It was well past dawn when the Rangers were allowed back inside. They said nothing, just marched into cabin. Halt was even quieter than usual. Rowan started making coffee, and Crowley sat with Halt. No one spoke for several moments.<br>"Commandant Troy's dead. Replaced by Lermin. All the decent Rangers scattered, and if we're caught together we'll he banished." Halt said finally. The coffee pot crashed to the floor, and Crowley's head snapped up. Rowan stormed out of the cabin. The apprentice's gazes followed him.  
>"Rowan was friends with Troy. So he's upset. And," Crowley added. "our plans are now put in a damper." Halt nodded, missing the jovial feeling from the evening before.<br>"It certainly does." Crowley stood, and Halt followed. By an unspoken agreement, they began to pack, and Rowan was left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoah! How did that angst get there? *squints* Oops...I didn't read the fine print when I ordered a funny chapter. My bad...SORRY! But you needed to be reminded that Halt and Crowley are working on reforming the Corps, and that it's not all sunshine and daisies. Any and all suggestions welcome too. Oh, off topic...<strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


	17. Troy

**Normally my writing is PAGES long and people have to tear me away from my writing! But somehow, fanfiction just turns my brain to mush. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Rowan vaguely noticed that Crowley and Halt had left him alone, and he was grateful for it. He and Troy had grown up together, so it was hard on him. They had stayed up late together, whispering words of comfort, making each other laugh. He and Troy had always been together, and had continued to do so throughout apprenticeship.<p>

Troy was going to make the Corps better. He tried his best, but he failed. Sensible Troy, ambitious Troy, always doing his best. The small lad with weird habits and loved to climb trees! He had a wife too. She was pregnant with their child. Troy would never see them again. And even worse, he knew that he had been murdered. By a member of the Corps. And he also knew what Crowley and Halt were attempting, and that made things worse. He didn't want anything happening to them. They had become like his sons. ANd that made it worse.

Rowan stood up. He couldn't help Troy, but there two young men back there who needed him. And he wouldn't let them down.

* * *

><p>Crowley was lost in thought. Then lost focus as he saw a butterfly. Honestly! The truth was: Crowley had just realised that Halt wasn't a farm boy. He had then connected the dots. Prince Halt O'Carrick going missing, and Halt showing up. But the notion had been so ridiculous that he has dismissed it. Halt: the grim, shy boy who never talked and had a strong distrust in royalty? Are you feeling okay? Now though, watching Halt unknowingly take command, he wasn't so sure.<br>"If we take the long route it'll be easier and there'll be less chance of getting caught." Halt mused. Pauline briefly looked up from her whispered conversation with Rose, then looked down again. (Rose was shorter than her.)  
>Halt clenched his teeth, and Crowley rode up to him.<br>"You know Halt, for someone so quiet you're awfully confident." Halt immediately panicked._ Does he know_? BUt forced a calm expression.  
>"Oh really Crowley? Tell me, can you swim?" Crowley eyed the dangerous little Ranger next to him.<br>"I'm taking an unexpected swim, aren't I?" Halt smiled: it was the smile of a wolf that's caught it's prey.  
>"You learn quickly."<p>

* * *

><p>Pauline and Rose were talking about the wonders of life, as girls so often do.<br>"Why are boys so stupid?" Rose frowned. The expression didn't suit her sweet face.  
>"I don't know." Pauline replied, glancing at the two Rangers. Rose watched her.<br>"You like Halt, don't you?" She said in that sing-song tone that all girls adapt whilst teasing their friend about their crush.  
>Pauline took one look at Rose's determined face, and gave up.<br>"It's stupid! I've known him for what- a month? And i've barely talked to him!"  
>"All the better then." Rose said wisely. Pauline immediately grasped at straws for a topic.<br>"What are you wearing at the ball?" And the subject was closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but necessary. Thanks for the reviews! And P.S, girls talk like that a lot. (Note for boys) Next chapter coming soon!<strong>  
><strong>-Tonks<strong>


End file.
